This invention relates to clothing, headgear, or sacks which include knapsacks, rucksacks, and purses, and bags which include shopping bags, suitcases, Boston bags, and moneybags. It relates, more particularly, to the above-mentioned kind of goods having such unique openings which can make them ventilated, or by which patterns or design appearing on their surfaces can be changed or modified.
In order to make clothing, headgear, or sacks and bags ventilated, it has been widely known to make certain or entire parts of them netted.
And, in order to change patterns shown on clothing, several ideas have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. 60-136326, there is described clothes having such patterns which are drawn on seamy sides and which can be turned up so that they can be exposed outside. In Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. 63-167123, a cut-out of cloth decorated with patterns is detachably attached to clothing. It has been proposed also to print, on a shirt, patterns in a shape of necktie, or to selectively decorate buttons.
However, with respect to headgear, or sacks and bags, nothing has been proposed to change patterns decorated on them.
While it is known, as mentioned above, to have clothing, headgear, or sacks and bags ventilated by making their certain or whole parts by nets of desired meshes, their ventilative parts can not be closed even when the weather breaks. Patterns conventionally decorated on clothing, as described above, are immobile, and can not appear or disappear by themselves in situ.
In view of the above, it is one of the objects of this invention to provide clothing, headgear, or sacks and bags, into which air can be introduced or shut off by a simple manipulation of a device provided to them, and/or on which patterns can be appeared, disappeared, or changed by a simple manipulation of said device.